Ours
by XxA27xX
Summary: Fanfic Jonsa, meus queridos. - Jon e Sansa se casam e tem que consumar seu casamento.


**GENTE, LEIAM ISSO AQUI PRIMEIRO. ESSA FANFIC NÃO SEGUE UMA LÓGICO, OS DOIS TEM QUE CASAR E PRONTO, SEM DELONGAS NESSE ASSUNTO, ATÉ PORQUE NÃO É O TEMA PRINCIPAL DA FANFIC. SEJAM GENTIS. BEIJOSSSS**

* * *

 _"_ E é o seu dever se casar com Jon Snow para manter o norte seguro, você compreende, minha criança?" _ A Ama acariciava seus ombros, tentando conforta-lá. _ Eu sei que você merece alguém melhor que um bastardo._

 __ Jon é o meu meio-irmão! _ ela protestou._

 __Casamentos entre parentes são comuns, mais do que imagina, doce Lady Sansa. Para manter a linhagem pura e o poder..._

 __ Eu compreendo... _ Sansa interrompeu. Levantou-se do banco onde sentava. _ Irei me casar com Lorde Snow..."_

_ Sansa, Sansa! _ Lady Brethwell exclamou vendo a moça em seu vestido de noiva, dourado envelhecido, com pedras brilhantes. Seu cabelo ruivo estava preso em uma trança comprida e sedosa. _ Você está linda! Digna de uma princesa!

Sansa agradeceu com um aceno e se limitou apenas a sorrir. Estava pronta para ser entregue ao bastardo que a mãe sempre odiou, e ela aprendeu a sentir nada além de indiferença pelo garoto que era poucos anos mais velho que ela. Sansa agora seria sua esposa, amante e lhe daria filhos saudáveis, que, assim como seu pai, comandariam o norte.

_ Agora, vamos! Está tudo pronto, Jon lhe espera.

O nervosismo agora se transformava em um desconforto em seu estômago, suas mãos tremiam e suavam.

"Faça por eles... _O inverno está chegando_ , Winterfell precisa de você". Era tudo que ela conseguia pensar, como um mantra em sua cabeça.

* * *

Saíram do grande Hall de braços dados, como agora marido e mulher. O grande salão estava recheado com cheiros e cores, flores e presentes. Jon e Sansa sentaram-se lado a lado na grande mesa onde o banquete era servido, mas nenhum dos dois pareciam ter algum apetite. Sansa queria pedir licença e ir para o seu quarto, mas era bem sabido por Sansa que esses não são os modos de uma mulher bem nascida como ela, principalmente de uma mulher _casada_.

_ Sansa, você não comeu nada, apenas remexeu a comida no prato. _ Jon sussurrou, encolhendo a distância entre eles.

_ Nem você. _ ela retrucou espetando uma batata em seu garfo levando até a boca.

Jon sorriu de lado e começou a comer.

_ É pernil com molho de mel, depois teremos bolo de limão. Seus favoritos, minha senhora. _ ele sorriu de lado, ainda absorvendo que Lady Sansa Stark era agora sua esposa.

_ Jon... _ Sansa resmungou em um sussurro, agoniada. Jon sabia o sentimento. Se passaram três luas antes de se casarem, mas não fora tempo suficiente para ambos engolirem a ideia que agora dividiriam uma cama e o norte. Teriam filhos que carregariam seus nomes. Jon seria o primeiro homem de Sansa e tudo que ele desejava pensar era em _não_ pensar em Ygritte.

_ Está tudo bem, Sansa. Aproveite o banquete... Conversaremos sobre o que lhe aflige depois.

Sua esposa apenas assentiu com a cabeça e voltou a espetar as batatas.

No final do banquete, todos os convidados saudavam o novo casal, desejando felicidade e filhos saudáveis. Bêbados riam e gritavam seus nomes, mulheres sorriam animadas para a linda noiva, que de braços dados com o marido, ia para seu aposento.

 _"Se é a dor que lhe preocupa"_

Antes não era a dor sua maior preocupação, tinha tantas dores que lhe pesavam o coração que a dor de perder mocidade não lhe preocupavam. Mas agora...

Marcharam até o quarto, em silêncio, apenas a respiração dos dois iam pesando a cada passo que davam. Quando chegaram na porta do quarto, que dali pra frente dividiriam, suas respirações estavam ofegantes.

_ Jon, meu Lorde. _ Sansa começou a falar, olhando para as mãos. _ Sei que tenho minhas obrigações como esposa, obrigações de deitar-me e lhe servir. Porém, tenho medo.

Jon abaixou o olhar e resmungou.

_ Tem medo de mim? Acha que eu lhe machucaria? Sansa, eu nunca violentaria uma mulher, nunca! Imagine você, minha irmã _ ele logo corrigiu _ Minha esposa...

Seus olhares agora se encontraram.

_ Se não quer selar nossa união hoje, não há importância. Eu espero, o tempo que achar necessário.

Sansa se imaginou em frente ao fogo, como viu a mãe três vezes depois dela, com a barriga inchada sendo acariciada. Jon estava ao seu lado, sorrindo. A sensação lhe encheu o peito. E assim como a vontade de ter filhos lhe veio a vontade de _faze-los_. Ela tinha conhecido o suficiente da maldade para saber que seu marido jamais lhe faria algum mal. Seria um marido bondoso e um pai amoroso, como seu pai fora. Esperar seria pior. A ansiedade não lhe deixaria confortável e ela sabia que nenhum dos dois ficariam satisfeitos com aquilo.

Ela sorriu e balançou a cabeça negativamente, espantando os pensamentos.

_ É minha obrigação como esposa. _ ela abriu a grande porta de madeira maciça e o puxou pela mão para dentro do charmoso quarto. _ E se devo fazer isso que seja contigo, meu Lorde.

Jon sorriu como Sansa nunca vira sorrir antes. A insegurança e o constrangimento sumiram. Tudo que restou foi a vontade de ter um ao outro na cama, descobrindo o corpo um do outro, dando um ao outro o prazer de terem se unido como marido e mulher nas terras congeladas do norte.

Ele puxou a moça gentilmente para mais perto, seu olhar se dividindo a atenção entre os olhos azuis e os lábios rosados da esposa. Quando seus lábios se tocaram ambos ficaram ofegantes, como quando caminharam até o quarto, o abraço de Jon se tornou mais apertado, pressionando seus corpos. O beijo ficou mais intenso, voraz e só se separaram para respirar.

_ Espere um momento. _ Sansa disse se afastando, colocando as finas mãos no cinto dourado que segurava o vestido junto ao corpo, o objeto caiu no chão com um som metálico e o vestido caiu junto com ele, deixando-a apenas com as roupas de baixo que foram abaixadas até Sansa vestir sua pele nua.

Jon Snow estava sem palavras e se deixou apenas sorrir, sentindo a crescente ereção começar a lhe apertar as calças.

Sansa se aproximou corada, mas com uma dose de coragem movida pela umidade no meio de suas pernas.

_ Deixe-me despi-lo, marido. _ Snow apenas assentiu, tomando-lhe novamente os lábios, a beijando enquanto ela tirava seu pesado casaco e o resto de suas roupas com as mãos trêmulas até que elas fossem apenas uma pilha de tecidos no chão.

Os dois se olharam por alguns instantes, pensando no que deveriam fazer. O óbvio era ir para a cama e consumar o casamento, claro, mas não era apenas isso que Jon Snow queria. Ele queria mostrar para sua esposa o quão satisfatório e prazeroso esse casamento poderia ser para ambos. _Jon Snow queria ouvir Sansa gemer o seu nome tão alto que todos no castelo ouviriam._

_ Deite-se, Sansa. _ ele pediu, a guiando gentilmente até que ela caísse na cama de penas. Quando percebeu que apenas ela se deitava, Sansa arqueou uma sobrancelha _ Não se preocupe _ ele sorriu malicioso _ e abra as pernas para mim.

O corpo da garota estremeceu, lentamente ela abriu as longas pernas, dando espaço para Jon se abaixar e colocar seu rosto entre elas.

_ Jon! _ ela exclamou, tentando fechar as pernas. Aquilo não era o jeito que as garotas mais velhas comentavam como seria a consumação do casamento.

_ Eu disse para não se preocupar _ ele sussurrou, colocando suas mãos nos joelhos alvos da esposa e forçando suas pernas a se abrirem novamente. _ Eu vou fazer você se sentir bem, você só precisa deixar... _ lentamente ele espalhou beijos entre as coxas de Sansa até chegar ao centro quente e úmido, protegido por pelos ruivos.

Quando Jon lhe abriu os lábios ela puxou o ar e quando Jon tocou seu sexo com a língua ela soltou um gemido longo. Todas essas novas sensações fluíam pelo seu corpo. Sensações que nunca pensou que sentiria na vida. Snow a lambia e a chupava, a deixando sem fôlego enquanto apertava o lençol.

Por mais que se sentisse envergonhada pela posição que estavam, aquilo era bom demais para que ela pedisse para parar. E parecia que só melhorava com cada movimento que seu marido fazia.

Então ele para por alguns instantes apenas para se assegurar que estava pronta o suficiente para Jon testa-la. Começou penetrando com um dedo, sentindo a abertura apertada. Quando a sentiu confortável o suficiente, ele testou dois dedos, agora Sansa arqueava suas costas, sussurrando nada com nada entre os gemidos. Jon a sentia cada vez mais molhada e suas paredes apertavam seus dedos deliciosamente.

_ Jon! Jon! _ ela largou o lençol é apertou os cabelos do marido com força. Enquanto os dedos de Jon lhe causavam um desconforto, sua língua compensava e deixava tudo equilibrado. Sansa sentiu seu corpo explodir em milhares de pedacinhos e gemeu alto o nome do marido enquanto sua cabeça ficava lotada com um vazio. Quando ela voltou da sensação mais gostosa de sua vida, ela sorriu, maravilhada com a bondade de Jon que tomou tanto tempo para lhe dar apenas prazer. Ele, por sua vez, passou a língua nos lábios e depois lambeu os dedos. Sansa achou aquilo estranhamente excitante.

_ E então... _ ele começou, se juntando para perto dela. _ Podemos ficar apenas nisso por hoje, Sansa. Sabe que não é obrigada a nada.

Ela mordeu os lábios, a ideia de não consumar seu casamento com Jon Snow já estava fora de cogitação.

_ E deixar você assim? _ ela abaixou o olhar para o membro rijo do marido. _ Você me deu um prazer inexplicável. Tome-me como sua, eu estou pronta. _Eu quero._

Como poderia ele recusar o pedido de sua senhora, ainda mais quando ela nunca parecera tão perfeita com as maças do rosto vermelhas do orgasmo e o cabelo bagunçado?

Seus lábios voltaram a se encontrar e Sansa pode sentir seu próprio gosto no beijo. Jon se posicionou em cima dela, com cuidado para que seu peso fosse bem distribuído. Sansa o abraçou e abriu mais as pernas, sentiu-o em sua entrada e trancou a respiração esperando pelo o que viria.

_ Me peça para parar se eu estiver lhe machucando.

Foi o que disse antes de forçar seu membro dentro de Sansa. A garota mordeu os lábios e soltou um gemido alto de desconforto que deixou Jon preocupado.

_ Está tudo bem, quer que eu saia?

_ Não, não! _ ela soltou o ar. _ Apenas me dê um segundo.

Ele compreendeu e continuou dentro dela, mas agora distribuía beijos em seu pescoço perfumado com óleos e no rosto, roçava seus lábios nos lábios dela, massageava seus seios com cuidado. Não o surpreendeu quando ela mesma começou a empurrar seu quadril contra o dele, consentindo que continuassem.

E assim o fez, com cautela, sendo o mais gentil que podia. Em pouco tempo, os dois gemiam, seus corpos suados se encontravam e se preenchiam.

_ Tão... apertada. _ Jon gemeu, dando uma mordida no ombro da esposa.

Sansa nada falava, apenas gemia baixinho em baixo do corpo poderoso do marido, esperando que ele sentisse o mesmo que ela sentira minutos atrás. Os movimentos agora eram mais fortes e fora de ritmo, até que Jon soltou um gemido longo e alto, depois mordeu os lábios enquanto despejava sua sementes dentro da sua mulher.

Quando se separam, Sansa descansou a cabeça no peito de Snow, sentindo os batimentos do seu coração acelerados e ele acariciava seus longos cabelos ruivos.

_ Foi melhor do que imaginava? _ Jon perguntou brincalhão.

Ela levantou sua cabeça para depositar um leve beijo nos lábios carnudos do marido.

_ Rezarei aos deuses que nos dê muitos filhos. _ ela respondeu voltando a deitar sua cabeça.

_ E eu terei o maior _prazer_ em lhe ajudar nessa missão, Lady Sansa.


End file.
